bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Riruka Dokugamine
| image = | name = Riruka Dokugamine | race = Człowiek | birthday = | age = | gender = Kobieta | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = ? | team = Kūgo Ginjō i Giriko Kutsuzawa | previous team = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | fullbring = Domek dla lalek | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 428 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} jest członkinią tajemniczej grupy Xcution. Wygląd Riruka jest młodą, szczupłą dziewczyną z brązowymi oczami i długimi, fioletowymi włosami, które spina w dwa kucyki, pomiędzy którymi nosi jasny kapelusz.Bleach manga, Rozdział 439, strona 1 Ma na sobie czarne ubranie i buty sięgające do ud.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 8 Charakter Jest pewna siebie i zabawna. Riruka wydaje się być niecierpliwą, porywczą młodą dziewczyną, która uwalnia swój gniew na towarzyszy jeśli się z nią nie zgadzają. Twierdzi, że grupa ma swoje własne cele i żadnej lojalności dla Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 5-8 Riruka jest bardzo rozmowna i jest w stanie mówić o nieistotnych tematach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 1-2 Cierpi na ekstremalną krótkowzroczność, ale unika noszenia okularów z próżności, i twierdzi, że soczewki kontaktowe powiększają jej oczy i szybciej wysychają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 17 Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Riruka pojawia się przed Sklepem Unagiyi wraz z Kutsuzawą. Zostaje upomniana przez Kūgo, że nie mieli za nim iść, na co odpowiada bardzo emocjonalnie. Mówi, że nie są jego sługami, i że nie zna się na uwodzeniu ludzi. Twierdzi, że sama owinęła by wokół palca Ichigo. Ginjō ucisza ją. Ekwipunek thumb|right|190px|Miłosny Pistolet : nie znamy jego działania, jednak wiadomo, że został on stworzony przez Tsukishimę, gdy był jeszcze liderem Xcution. Jest on dość niebezpieczny, ponieważ dzięki niemu udało się przegonić Shūkurō i jak stwierdziła sama Riruka, on sam wie, co ta rzecz potrafi. Jest on w kształcie serca, a nad spustem umiejscowiona jest fiolka, w której pływa do 1/4 naczynia pewna nieznana substancja. Moce i Umiejętności Fullbring thumb|right|Znak przenoszący obiekt do domu dla lalek : Fullbring Riruki daje możliwość swobodnego przemieszczenia się osób i przedmiotów do lub z domku dla lalek, jeżeli je uwielbia lub uznaje za słodkie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strona 6 Riruka określa zdolność jako "miłość", która pozwala jej wyciągnąć maksymalną moc w czymkolwiek się zakocha. Aby to osiągnąć, generuje niewielki znak w kształcie serca. Kieruje swoim kciukiem w dany obiekt. Znak zostaje przytwierdzony do osoby i może go przenieść do obiektu, jeżeli powie Pozwalam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 441, strona 17 Cel kurczy się i zostaje przemieszczony do obiektu. Aby wyprowadzić obiekt z domku, Riruka musi na niego kichnąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 3-5 Jeżeli pojemnik zostanie zniszczony, jego zawartość zostaje wyproszona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strona 5 * Druga forma: po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo, zyskała zbroję z białymi paskami, które obejmują jej przedramiona, a jej elementy na kapeluszu wzrosły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 19 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Fullbringer